Eye's of Ruby
by ReapOnceMore
Summary: A teen by the name of Mason Smith has a hard time with his move to Texas. Someone comes to make his life better and tries to protect him as best as she can. Renamon. Summary not that good please comment and review.


Eye's of Ruby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Digimon

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready for your first day of eleventh grade?' asked aunt Maggy. " Yea I am but I don't know anyone." I retorted. " You will be fine.". Aunt Maggy laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder." Now get up you don't want to be late do you?". With that said I started to get ready for the long day ahead of me. I started with a shower and my I-pod on a very loud volume playing some A7X. I then grabbed a VANS T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I am so hungry, I hope aunt Maggy made something good.

I started to head down stairs when the smell hit me. I reached the kitchen and there were freshly made pancakes with a gift next to them. I gave my aunt a questioning look. "What's this for, my birthday isn't till tomorrow?". " I know but I thought it would be nice to wear on your first day. I picked up a silver necklace with a silver cross on it. I then proceeded to put it on. My watch started to buzz "Oh crap I'm going to be late, sorry I got to go!". I started to run so I could catch the bus. I then heard her yell good luck I waved behind me to let her know I heard.

I ran toward the bus stop to barely reach the bus in time. I walked up the stairs to see most of the seats had been filled. So I grabbed the seat in the front of the bus. I'm going to an all new school this year so I hope I can find some friends on my first day. Me and my aunt moved to Texas after the event at my last school. At my last school I was kicked out for getting into too many fights. I was really bullied but I would and still will fight anyone. I don't deal with anything people do when it comes to bullying. I had some friends at my last school that would just take all the crap they get from other kids at school. I really did pity them I guess you could say. The bus then stopped again to pick up two other kids one boy and one girl. They look like they could be related now that I think about it. They sat across from me in seat number 2. I returned to looking back out the window until we eventually arrived at the high school. I stood up and got off the bus. I looked down to see what my homeroom would be. " Room B112 now where would that room be?" I said aloud. "Hay that's our homeroom." I turned around to see it was the 2 teens from the last bus stop. " Hi I'm Trevor and this is my sis Sarah.". They both had a kind and excepting look on their faces. I shook there hands as I said " Hi I'm Mason Smith and I'm new to this school is there any chance you could show me around?". "Yea sure just follow us and we'll get you too homeroom and all of your classes"

The first couple of periods were all good. I met with a few people who seemed pretty cool. I then met with the twins from the bus in lunch. "Hay Trevor, Sarah how has your days gone so far?" I asked them hoping for a positive answer." There going pretty good so far." they both looked at me and I knew what they were going to then ask. " My days going fine so far I made some friends and thanks to you two I know where all my classes are. Thank you." At this point I owed them a lot they made my first day really easy for me. " No problem we want to help anyone who needs it.". After that was said I heard someone scream, I stood up to see a guy dump milk on a girls head. why the hell would he do that. I started to walk toward the bully but a hand grabbed my shoulder." Don't bother Mason he will get what's coming to him.". It was Trevor who grabbed my shoulder. "Why aren't we going to intervene with that jerk and what he's doing?" They both gave me a look that they understand what I was feeling." Let the school system take care of him and you don't want to get kicked out on your first day do you?". I sighed looked at them and said "No I guess your right.". Right then the bell rang so we all said our good bye's and I walked to my next class. The rest of the day went by fast. The finale bell rang so I walked to my locker then out toward the bus.

I arrived home happy about my first day of school. I opened the door to my aunt " How was your first day Mason?" I went and sat down in the living room. " It was fine i met a couple of friends who seemed really nice." I then proceeded to walk up stairs and said I had homework to do. I opened my bedroom door to see that my TV was on. " Crap did I leave my TV on all day?". I reached up to my TV and turned it off. I did my homework in an hour. " Dinner is ready!". I walked down stairs sat down and saw we were having taco's my favorite meal my aunt made. " So do you like your new school?". " Yea I do the people hear are really nice, well most of them.". My aunt gave me a questioning look. " Most of them?". I thought about not telling her what happened but decided against it. " There was a senior who poured milk all over some freshman looking girl.". My aunt looked at me then sighed " Don't go and get yourself involved with this stuff, we cant afford to move again because you got into a fight." I looked down at my food and said " I know I wont." After that I decided to go to bed early I was really tired.

I woke up to a loud bang right outside my window. I then looked over to my alarm clock to see it was 3am. " What the hell was that?" I asked aloud. I looked outside my window too see a small very intense light laying on my roof right outside my window. I opened my window and hesitated to grab whatever it was. I said Yolo and grabbed it. I closed my window and looked down at it. It stopped glowing and I saw it had three buttons on it. I pushed a button and it read Renamon on it. " What is this device and what the heck is a Renamon?"

" You called?"


End file.
